Things that were, things that are
by nosmaeth
Summary: Quick scene from the Second Age featuring the King and Queen of Laurelindórenan, aka Celeborn and Galadriel.


**Okay, so it often troubled me how Galadriel seemed to be the 'boss', the Lady of Lórien,the founder of the White Council and Celeborn was...you know, just Celeborn. I believe, in a good relationship the parnters balance each other out. While Galadriel is powerful (and powerhungry) and has the gift of foresight, Celeborn owns a different sort of wisdom...**

**It might not be strictly canonic, but I tried.**

**Things that were, things that are and things that have not yet come to pass...**

The children of the stars, some called them and not without reason. They loved the night for its gentleness and the darkness did not disturb them as it disturbed mortals, for their sight was keen. They wished to just gaze at the sky and sing and stay like that, motionless as marble stones, but tonight, they could not do as their heart desired. Their Lady was in a hurry and Lindon was yet many miles away.

The silver-haired Teleri king walked a few steps behind his queen and smiled at her back, amused. The Lady Galadriel strode forward with such strong and purposeful steps. One would think she wished to reach Lindon by sunrise. She led their group with uncommon speed, staying always far ahead of the rest.

'Why do you hurry so, melethril nín? Our daughter grows weary and even the rest of the company has trouble keeping up.'

Galadriel turned, color rising to her cheeks. It was an unusual sight, ever so composed was the Lady of the Noldor.

'Forgive me, Celeborn' she smiled. 'My heart is drawn to my kin. I have not talked to Ereinion in such a long time, I miss him dearly. And the mirror had shown...'

Celeborn smiled and took her hands into his own. 'What did the mirror show, love?' He kissed her hands softly, fleetingly but she understood. She understood what it meant, he did not need to utter the words.

'Aran nín, you know my heart, you know it's desires. The knowledge of things to come would indeed be powerful. But I know, I am not to possess it.'

'Then let it not trouble your heart!' and since their company fell far behind and they were alone, he added 'I would trade any mirror of the future just to look into the mirror of that is, for a moment. Your eyes, Galadriel.'

She did not respond only melted her blue gaze into his gray eyes and for a while even the weaving of Vaire stopped and the Trees were in flower once more. They did not know of the time that passed, but when they returned from the starlit path of their shared dreams, their company had made camp and they were singing quietly on a near meadow that bathed in the silver rays of moonlight. Celebrían sat amongst them, joining their lovely song and the flowers seemed to blossom around her. Galadriel smiled lovingly at her daughter. Not even the Silmarili could be worth more in her eyes than her.

'Is it not better than a confused, blurred image of horrors may yet to come'

'You do not ease my heart, Haran amín.'

'Your path leads through darkness and sorrow and you have still much to loose. For such is your faith, such was the curse of the Valar and you should not forget that.'

Not many have seen the Lady of Laurelindórenan shed tears but they glistened now like pearls in the corner of her eyes.

'Come now, love, you are strong' he murmured wiping the tears off her face with his thumbs. 'I did not remind you of this so that you would despair. There will come a time when we all shall be together again, you and your family and all the ones whom we once held dear.'

'What was your purpose then, Celeborn?'

'Your mind often wanders on fruitless paths, love. What shall be? What would have been? What is may yet to come? Those questions are often on your heart. That is part of your wisdom, I understand. But do not let those thoughts rob you of the time in which you live. Of the joys you are to feel, here and now with me and not a week later with Ereinion or with the future husband of our daughter. The hour of meeting will arrive soon enough on its own.

'How did you know?' she gasped in wonder.

'As you said, bereth nín, I do know your heart.'

'Yes, you do.' She smiled. 'You are wise, my dear husband. There is no denying the truth of your words.'

'Come!' he smiled at her, took her hand and led her away into the forest. And she followed wordlessly, without question.


End file.
